Awkward Encounter
Awkward Encounter is a fan-fiction spontanously made by Sabregust and Lunaflaire after an image was made of their two main OCs, Sabregust and Cloud Spark . The story follows a chain of events with all characters unaware of the final turn of events. Synopsis After the wedding of Rumble and Mairwen, two ponies meet each other, both captains of a Royal Guard, both leaders in their fields, but when a simple encounter turns into a military objective, how will these two new friends work together to save their allies. And, stop their friends from thinking that they have a crush on each other. Story It was the party after Mairwen's wedding with Rumble. It was a beautiful night. Sabregust was wondering around the grounds of the Canterlot Gardens. Lorikeet was chatting away with Mairwen and Rumble. Glimmer was speaking to Rumble's sister, Feathermay. Ratchet was having a hearty conversation with Thunderlane. A yellow flash appears in front of his eyes. Standing in front of him, was a bright yellow mare, with a mane as blue as the seas, and eyes of pure lavender. Something attached him to that pony...but he didn't know what, or why. He knew she was the fillifriend of Thunderlane, and he is going out with Glimmer Beam. But, who was she... "Umm... Hi," she stuttered. "Hi there." Sabregust replied. "I'm Cloud Spark." she muttered shyly. "I'm Sabregust. Nice to meet you!" Sabregust said, trying to hide his fear of talking to new ponies. They stood there, just staring at each other. Just staring. "So, you know Mairwen?" Cloud Spark replied, she wasn't use to talking to many other ponies at Canterlot Social Gathering, more so a wedding. "Uh ya!" Sabregust said in an awkward tone "She is almost like my little sister" The stallion was quick to answer the question much to her surprise. "What brings you to Canterlot, more so the wedding?" Sabre's heart started to beat faster, he didn't want to mess this up. "Royal Guard!" shouted the yellow pegasus, "I am a royal guard, so guards must protect while a royal wedding is going on so nothing bad happends."'' She was nervous and didn't want to mess this up, something about this pegasus and his looks intriged her. His cyan coat, his crimson eye that reminded her of rubys, and his shinny gold mane with green stripes. She knew he had a special somepony, the one who was talking to Feathermay and Cloud Spark her self was sort of dating Thunderlane... it was complicated.'' "Oh ya, I remember that changling one and how Princess Cade-" Sabregust stop in mid-sentence, for the mare was completely frozen, only with her eye twitching. Her friends saw this and rushed over. "Nevermind..." Cloud Spark was taken care of by her friends as she was yelling at screming at everyone, while Sabregust wandered off. He pondered over what had happend with her, until he heard his name being called. "Savrayfust!" The yellow pegasus shouted, he knew she his name wrong but they had only just met. "Hey, um sorry about that. I sorta have this thing about changlings." She twichted as the last word was said. Sabregust now knew never to say that around this mare or else she will go crazy. "It's fine..." Sabre calmly put back the strange occurance. He remembered what Glimmer said about guards getting an illness, which makes them fear their enemies to the point they want to hurt everyone...and she wasn't the only one to suffer this. "Little secret, I used to be scared of my own fellow soldiers" Sabre whispered to the guilty pony. '' ''"Why?" Cloud Spark inquired. '' ''"Because, I had the blood of the invaders...", Sabre whispered, trying to avoid a reaction. "My parents were of both bloods, so I was afraid they thought I was a tratior. I spent many days up on the Pillar, just sobbing, trying to regain my courage for another attack." Cloud Spark stared into the eyes of the tearing up stallion before him. "It's ok, Sa...Sa..." '' ''"Sabregust" he corrected, regaining himself. "My name is Sabregust, of Windtonvale. I'm the personal bodyguard of the two princesses of Windtonvale." "So, you're a guard as well?" Cloud Spark asked. '' ''"Well, not really. I'm a flight commander for the Royal Frontier Force, but as the guardian of Princess Lorikeet, I am also her bodyguard and Mairwen's bodyguard." Sabre explained. '' ''"Flight Commander? How good are you at flying?" Cloud Spark asked, skeptical of the stallion's talent. '' ''"I beat Rainbow Dash in a race to make a Sonic Rainboom." Sabre stated calmly, as like it was no big deal. Cloud Spark's mouth dropped. She only knows one pony that can do a Sonic Rainboom, and that was Rainbow Dash. And this quiet stallion beat her in her own signuture move. "I can show you how. Let's have a break from the formalities for a moment, and just take a flight." Sabre asked quietly. Cloud's face beamed. '' ''"See you there then." she replied cockily and took off at a blistering speed. Sabre smiled back, beated his wings twice, and blasted into the sky. The guests of the party were amused of the sight of two trails forming in the evening sky. One of blue and another of gold. The guests questioned the meaning of this, but only two ponies there knew what it meant. Lorikeet and Feathermay. "It can't be..." they stuttered in shock..."Sabre and Cloud, together?" After a fast flight across Canterlot, the cruised back towards the caslte, as calm as the wind blowing over their manes. '"Dude that was awesome! We need to fly again something!" Cloud Spark said with a smile. "Gimmi wing" as they pony have the other a high-five with their wing. '' ''"So," Sabregust started "You live in Canterlot?". '' ''"I use to with my parent and my two brothers, well one brother now." She said with a frown. Sabregust felt comfortable around the mare to ask her the question of her brother, "What happend to him? Moved away?" "Died." She said in a straight tone, "Saved me as a foal from a changling attack, and now when the 2nd attack at the wedding when I was a guard made me hate changlings even more." "Oh, well I am sorry about that" Sabregust replied, he didn't think it was like that. "Its fine" she replied, "I need to get back to Ponyville anyways, nice seeing you." "Wait! Ponyville?! I-I live in Ponyville!" Sabregust smiled as the yellow mare smiled back. "We should hang out sometime!" Hiding in the cloud nearby, Lorikeet and Feathermay were observing the ponies' conversation. They were fearful of them being together. "Sweet Celestia! What are they doing?!" Feathermay whispered to Lorikeet, "Are they planning a date?!" "I think so," said Lorikeet who was seving with anger. "Oh when I get my hooves on that no good two-timing stallion I wil-" '' ''"SHHHHHHH!! They might hear us!" said Feathermay, who was then almost trampled by the Princess of The Night, Luna, as she gently stepped on the clouds towards Sabregust and Cloud Spark "Cloud Spark!" Luna shouted, "We need your help!" "Of course Princess, sorry Sabre I have to g-" '' ''"I'm coming with you. What do we need to do Princess?" Sabregust asked in a serious tone. "The Griffion Kingdom is underattack." Luna replied sternly. "Again!" cried Sabregust. "That was our last front before advancing on the invaders! Who could possibly be attacking them this time!" "The same as before," Luna sighed. Sabre's eyes filled with fear. Cloud looked skeptically at Sabre. 'Same as before?' she thought. "You mean that the invaders are back?" Sabre cried, with fear in his voice. "No, but their allies" Luna corrected Sabre. "The Seperatists?" Sabre asked. Luna nodded. '' ''"What seperatists?" Cloud asked Sabre. "During the war, part of the Griffion Kingdom was invaded, with help from seperatists inside the empire." Sabregust explained. "The eastern side of the kingdom became known as the Seperatist Griffion Empire, and were intent to assist the invaders to conquer all of Equestria and the Griffion Kingdom. However, the united forces of both the Griffions and the Ponies fought off the seperatists and united the Griffion Kingdom again, just two days before the counter-offenive on the invaders' capital of Corinth. But...it seems that the seperatists are still surviving..." Cloud Spark watched in silence as the quiet stallion that she just met, become a powerful leader of the Ponies. "I'm getting 7th Squadron rallied up, your Majesty. Brief Cloud's patrol, and we will-" Sabregust was cut off by Princess Luna. "No, you are both going to lead a specialist team to assist the Griffions. The rest of the guard captains are waiting for you in Manehatten for immediate transport to the Griffion Kingdom. You need to be there in 10 minutes." the Princess commanded Sabregust and Cloud Spark. '' ''Sabre smirked and replied, "We'll be there in five." Sabregust and Cloud Spark took off towards Manehatton to join the assistance team to take back the Griffion Kingdom. "Did Luna just let my brother and Cloud go out with each other?" Lorikeet said, with her eyes wide with shock. '' ''"Your brother?" Feathermay looked questioning at Lorikeet. Princess Luna overheard them, and flew towards the shocked ponies. '' ''"I thought better of you, Lorikeet. They have been given an objective to assist the Griffions who are under attack." Luna giggled. Lorikeet's eyes hardened. '' ''"We need to get the RFF there! I'm gonna tell Cher-" Lorikeet cried with excitement, before being cut off by Luna. '' ''"No, the mission is for them only." Luna explained. "It is also top secret. We don't want anymore panic, particularly after the War." Luna points to Feathermay and Lorikeet. "You tell no-pony of this, ok. It could risk their lives." "DO YOU UNDERSTAND?!?" Luna shouted, using her Canterlot voice. The mares nod sheeplishly. "Good, now come enjoy yourself, it is your friend's wedding, Lorikeet, and you too, Feathermay. It's your little brother's wedding." Luna smiled, and flew down to enjoy the party. '' ''"Screw that, I'm going to get help for Sabre." Lorikeet whispered to Feathermay. "Who?" Feathermay asked. "Glimmer Beam." Lorikeet replied. Feathermay smiled this mare was definatly fun to be around. "I'll distract everyone while you do that, can you grab Thunderlane too?" Feathermay replied. She knew Cloud Spark needed to be safe so Thunderlane would surely help... well she hoped. Meanwhile, the mare and stallion have flown past the lights of Canterlot, and are gliding across the plains of the north."Ugh theses Clouds are getting really thick! How in Equestria are we going to find Manehatten?!" Cloud Spark questioned with her saddle bag full. Sabregust pointed to his. "I have stuff in the clouds get too thick, but just follow me. I know where we are going." Cloud Spark smiled and nodded. As they reached Manehatten, the other guard captains had been waiting there. "Hello boys" Cloud Spark announced, she was very familiar with the guards since she had worked with a few. "This is Sabregust! He is a friend of mine and will be helping." "Oh ya, whats cyan boy gonna do" one of the guards jeered, "He is not one of us Cloud, go bring him back to his cotton house where he will be safe." Sabregust frowned has the guard said this. "Blue Sword" Cloud Spark stated, "Shut your mouth. He is flight commander for the Royal Frontier Force, the guardian and bodyguard of Princess Lorikeet bodyguard, and Mairwen's bodyguard." ''The guard stood with his mouth wide open, Sabregust almost laughed but thanked her instead. "Thanks Cloud" '' ''"No Problem." she replied, "So, Griffion Kingdom is under attack again," She started "What should we two do?"'' "Depends. We have no intel, no numbers of who is attacking, how many or what gear they've got. We are in the dark on this." Sabre briefed Cloud and the other guards. "If Scope was here, this would be so much easier." "Scope?" one of the guards questioned. '' ''"Scope, my friend, who is also a sniper in the RFF. He's an excellent spotter. But he's not here, so here's the plan." Sabre explained. "We have to do a high alt. patrol over the capital's airspace, then, after I.D.ing the main enemy battalions, we CAS run them, 3 times per block, before securing the perimeter of the safezone." "What?" Blue Sword asked Sabregust, not understanding his technical language. '' ''Sabre sighed. "We fly high above the capital city to spot the groups of enemies as they attack the capital. As soon as we see them, we will attack them by sweeping low to the ground and attacking them before pulling up again. For each group, we do this 3 times. Once this is complete, we will fly around the boundary of the city, defending the city from any attacks from the air." The guards stared at the stallion in front of him. They never seen a commander that commited before, for that fact, any pony speaking that type of military language. '' ''"Where did you learn that?" Cloud Spark asked. '' ''"Military College of Gallopsburg, Royal Frontier Force." Sabre calmly replied. '' ''"Do they all speak like that at the frontier?" a guard asked. '' ''"Yes, but some commanders can be even worse. Believe me. So, do you want me to run it though again?" Sabre answered. The guards were still shocked from the extensive explaination. "Ok, I'll make it simple. Just follow me." Sabre sighed and thrusted himself into the night sky. The guards followed after him. "Move into a V formation! It's gonna be a long flight, so avoid flapping too much" Sabre shouted as the wind moves past his face. The guards move into a V formation, with Sabregust and Cloud at the front. Cloud noticed Sabre's strange flight habits. Unlike all the other Pegasi, he is not flapping his wings. They are stiff, and he is just letting the wind do his work. '' ''"How can you do that?" she asked him. '' ''"What?" Sabre asked back. '' ''"Fly without flapping your wings." she replied. '' ''"Oh, well, I always knew how to, I could fly in dangerous storms where most Pegasi would find it impossible to fly in, and I was only a colt then. It's a matter of control, I think..." he answered. "Not like your not doing it." Cloud looked back at her wings. She was copying what Sabregust was doing, without even knowing. She looked back at Sabregust and smiled. '' ''"I bet I have a few things I can teach you too." she smirked back at him.... "SORRY!" Lorikeet shouted as she crashed into Feathermay, just landing on the waterfront of Manehatten. Feathermay tumbled over at the impact and Lorikeet tripped on her hoof, falling over. '' ''"Watch your landings, Lorikeet!" she angrily shouted back as she dusted herself off from the crash-landing. '' ''"Sorry!" Lorikeet smiled sheeplishly. "Never really mastered landings." Lorikeet looked up and and saw the now fading trail of both Sabregust and Cloud Spark. '' ''"So what excactly are we doing in Manehatten?" Glimmer asked. Thunderlane landed next to Feathermay and Glimmer Beam jumped off his back. '' ''"Look!" Feathermay pointed at the fading trails. '' ''"Aren't they Cloud Spark's and Sabregust's?" Thunderlane asked. '' ''"Yeah!" Lorikeet replied. "They are flying to the Griffion Kingdom to help the Griffions defend their homeland from the seperatists!" '' ''"And who said WE could help them?" Glimmer asked, looking questioning at Lorikeet. '' ''"Umm...Princess Luna said we need to help them." Feathermay said, trying to hide the lie she just said. '' ''"Ok." Glimmer and Thunder said, and the two mares sighed in relief. '' ''"But we need another way to get there." Thunderlane continued. "My wings are killing me just from the flight here!" ''"I think I have an idea!" a voice materialied behind them. It belonged to a bright pink pony with a pink mane, all curly and messy. '' ''"Pinkie Pie?" they questioned themselves. Pinkie Pie smiled and pointed to her hot-air balloon. It was strangely bigger than usual. "You can borrow it to get to the Griffion Kingdom! Just say 'Hi' to Glida for me!" Pinkie Pie beamed. The ponies scrambled aboard the gondela and activated the hot-air balloon. They looked down to say farewell to Pinkie Pie, but she wasn't on the ground. '' ''"Surprise!" Pinkie Pie shouted and the ponies flinched! "Don't think I'll won't be coming with you!" she beamed. The ponies sighed and set the balloon to follow the trails. '' ''"Can we come out now?" a whisper came from below the gondola. Below the Gondola? Pinkie Pie lifted a hatch and inside was Applejack and Rarity. Both looking a bit annoyed. '' ''"I need my fresh air now, Pinkie." Rarity complained. '' ''"Of course you two!" she smiled. '"Oh, and where are the rest?" '' "Right behind us!" Applejack called and as Thunderlane, Lorikeet, Feathermay and Glimmer Beam looked behind them, Rainbow Dash, Fluttershy and Twilight Sparkle was following the balloon. "Well, this couldn't get any worse." Lorikeet sighed.... "Okay guys!" Sabre started, "We are almost there! Remember, fly without flapping." "Yes Sir!" Blue Sword shouted. Cloud Spark reached in her saddle bag and brought out a crown with a star on it. "What is that for?" Sabregust questioned. "Since I am the guardian on leadership, I have a crown." "So?" Sabregust protested, "How does that have anything to do with it?" Cloud Spark shot a beam from her crown, with Sabregust looking wide eyed. "Any more Questions?" she laughed "Captain Sabregust!" Blue Sword shouted, "We are approaching the kingdom!". Through the dawn light, the city walls of the Griffion Kingdom were bright, yet they could see, from the dark clouds and the black puffs of smoke, that the city, was well under attack... "We are doomed" Lorikeet whispered to Feathermay, "Luna is going to kill us when she finds out we did this!" "Why would she do that" Glimmer Beam protested, her eyebrows half up. "What is REALLY going on?" "Um well.." Feathermay started as her brother trotted over, "Luna told us not to go after them and stuff cause it may put them in danger..." Glimmer Beam filled with rage "YOU DISOBEYED THE PRINCESS AND WE MIGHT BE PUTTING SABREGUST AND CLOUD SPARK IN DANGER?!" she yelled. Something ticked in her mind as the true meaning of the message regstered. "Wait.. SABREGUSR IN DANGER?!" After being yelled at, Lorikeet whispered to Feathermay, "Glimmer and Sabre sorta have this crush on each other and it kinda awkward..." Feathermay laughed. "Just like Cloud Spark and Thunderlane." "Damn it, where's Ratchet when you need him!" Glimmer cried, pacing in the gondola, scared of Sabre's fate. An idea flashed in her eyes, and with a single poof, she teleported to someplace. A few seconds later, she appeared again, with a tan stallion on her back. '' ''"Ratchet, get this damn balloon to move faster!" she shouted. '' ''"Standby," he replied, placing a special battery on the engine of the balloon. "There! We got double speed ready....now!" Ratchet flicked a lever, and the balloon gained speed enough to see in the distance, the shadows of the guards as the dawn sun rose.... "Ok, stick to the plan. Cloud Spark!" Sabre called. "Take half of the team to the left of the city, and we'll take the right. Regroup point, centre spire! Let's go, go, go!" Cloud nodded and the team of guards split in two, to attack the seperatists. But Cloud Spark lead them back towards Sabregust. "What's wrong, Cloud?" he shouted. '' ''"Who are the defenders and who are the enemies?" she asked. Sabre's heart missed a beat. None of the griffions were wearing banners. It would be impossible to note the difference...unless... Cloud Spark noticed Sabre's eyes flash green. 'Green?' she thought. 'Was he ok?'. "Look for the beam. Those are your targets." Sabre replied and moved his team at a fast rate towards the right. 'Look for the beam?' Cloud Spark thought. Suddenly, small, icy blue beams covered the battlefield, each pointing to a griffion. Cloud looked back at the source of the beams, as saw behind them a hot-air balloon. Pinkie Pie's hot air balloon. They were not alone on this mission, they had the support of all their friends. "Stand your ground!" Sabre cried as he dived at the seperatists below, his blade pointed straight at them. She notes something about his blade, on it guard, a crystal is embedded into it, in the shape of a Skylark. She wasn't the only guardian here, Sabre was one too, but of what. Blasts of metal shrapnel distracted her from this. The seperatists were trying to shoot them out of the skies. Cloud Spark focused her energy into the crown, and called to her team, "Charge!", before diving towards the enemies below. "Full Harmony Cloud Spark, Your Soul is on display!" She thought to herself. Sabregust was ready for the fight, '"Full Harmony Sabregust, Your Soul is on display!" She thought to himself. At that moment a balloon flew threw the sky, and Cloud Spark and Sabregust who were fully charged shot it down. Ready for more until a familar scream came into their radar. "Sabregust" said Glimmerbeam, "How could you?". As her words flew out, she collaped with her eyes closing. Sabregust flew over with tears in his eyes "Glimmer, no! Please don't die." The pony who once was fearlessly leading his troops, was reduced to tears. Cloud Spark wanted to confort him, but she knew checking the balloon would give Sabregust a few minuites alone. As she looked in the basket, the ones she loved passed out from the altitude shock. Just as she was about to cry, everything went black.... Back at the party, some of the guests were pondering the disapperance of many of their friends."K.B. have you seen my brother and sister?" Rumble asked the orange unicorn. "I can't find Sabregust, Glimmerbeam, Ratchet, and Lorikeet either!" Mairwen added.... Cloud Spark was shot! There was no time to rescue both Glimmer and Cloud, but Sabre would never leave any of his friends! He blasted across the sky, grabbed Cloud Spark, threw her limp body into the gondola then desperately tried to lift the balloon up, only slowing the desent of the gondola. They landed with a thud on the battlefield. The ponies jumped out and readied themselves for combat. Instead, all they saw was a white blast... The sound of footsteps awoke Cloud Spark. The first thing she saw was ''shackles on her hooves, "Where am I?" She tried to shake them off, but it was no use. From the other side of the dungeon, a head lifted suddenly, its eyes of crimson.'' The sound of metal scraping on metal woke Sabregust. Sabre glared down to his leg. His blade was missing. He was in trouble now. 'Without my blade, and in shackles, I'm stuffed' he thought. He slowly looked around...he was in a prison...the prisoner of war complex in the east of the Griffion Kingdom. This gave Sabregust a bit of security, he knew how to escape the complex, and being sent here instead of the far more secure dungeons at the Griffion Kingdom means the seperatists have failed or are still in the process of capturing. The metal sound materialies again. Sabre turned and flared his wings, but they were tied down with chains. 'They learnt their lesson from last time' he thought angrily. He saw Cloud Spark in a different cell, just realising that she has been captured. Captured. Objective Failed.' These words hallowed though Sabregust. 'They are his only fears, to fail his friends, and to fail his fellow ponies.' He gazed across the cell block. Glimmer Beam, Ratchet, Feathermay, Lorikeet, and the Mane 6, including Twilight were asleep, lying without knowledge that their fate is no longer theirs. A tear fell from his eye, then another, then another. Glimmer woke up to a sound she knew very well, his best friend, crying. Glimmer felt betrayed by him hanging out with Cloud Spark, but her own element, Teamwork, overrides her own demons. 'Even if he goes out with her, Sabre would always be, my brother....' she convinced herself. Sabre's sobbing continued, his tears falling over his shackles.'' "Sabre?" Glimmer asked. Sabre looked at Glimmer. His normally crimson eyes were faded with tears. Cloud looked at Sabre. She never knew he was that senstive. '' ''"Sabre...remember what I said the day I met you." Glimmer said softly. Sabregust nodded. "I'll always be with you, and your parents too." Sabre's eyes had a flash of optimism again. He began to smile. Behind him, the ghostly images of two Alicorns appeared behind him. One carrying a musket, the other a feather. They grabbed Sabre's chains, and they broke. His red eyes began to turn to a bright white light. His whole body started glowing a bright white light. And in a single blast, all the shackles were broken. The ponies awoke to see in the centre of the room, a white glowing alicorn. Glimmer and Lorikeet smiled. So did Cloud Spark. She knew who was that pony. It was Sabregust. Out from the corridor, his blade found its way into his hoof. '' ''The alicorn stood up and shouted "Stand your ground!" before charging though the corridors. The ponies followed him. This was their chance to escape! "An alicorn! How am I suppose to compete with that?!" Thunderlane muttered under his breath. He was more than sure his marefriend.. well sorta marefriend was in love with Sabregust. "Cloud Spark!" Feathermay shouted as she threw the yellow pegasus her element, "We need to get out of here!" Cloud Spark flew fast forwards her friends and crown, until she heard a cry for help. One from a reddish purple unicorn. "Go on without me!" Cloud Spark yelled as she grabbed her element. "Are You Crazy?!" Sabregust shouted, "Why?!". As the words left his mouth he saw Glimmer Beam trapped in her cell. "No, I will get her, you go Cloud Spark!" "The others need you! I'll be okay!" she reassured. With a sigh, he flew towards the others, "We need to get out of here now!" he screamed. Cloud Spark used magic from her crown and destroyed the cage, "Glimmer, come on" she rushed, but realised the unicorn passed out from the pain. Without a second to spare, she put Glimmer Beam on her back and ran threw the hall of doors looking for her friends. The glow from Sabre faded. The horn upon his head faded as well. "Thunder, I'm only a Alicorn for a short amount of time. Because of her-" Sabre pointed at Lorikeet. Thunderlane looked confused. "She's my sister. And she has more magical power than me." Sabre explained. "Speaking of this, why are you even here?" "Because SHE over heard you speaking to Princess Luna" said Twilight Sparkle. '' ''"But it was a top-" Sabre was cut off by Feathermay. '' ''"We didn't listen to her warning! We thought you had a crush on Cloud Spark, and we were as well to tell you off, to help you take on the Griffions!" Sabregust looked cut. '' ''"Cloud Spark is just my friend. Why would you think I would go out with her?" Sabre asked the same question himself. When he first saw her, he did feel butterflies in his stomach...yet he feels that way about everypony. He was a shy pony. But did he-'' ''His train of thought was interupted by Cloud Spark running towards them. "She got hit!" Cloud shouted. A small dribble of blood flowed down her back. Glimmer was not in a good way. '' ''"Ratchet, do you have your saddlebag and Glimmer's saddlebag?" Sabre commanded. '' ''"Yup" he replied. '' ''"Pass me the healing potion!" Sabre shouted. Ratchet threw a small flask towards Sabregust. He caught it and rubbed the contents of the flask on Glimmer's wound. The wound healed immidately, and Glimmer slowly revived. '' ''"Stay on my back, Glimmer, you are still too weak to walk" said Cloud Spark. Glimmer hugged her in reply, a sign of her gratitude. The wardens knew of the escape now, and tried to seal the exit to the prison. Sabre called to Ratchet, who was running next to him. "Have you got the transponder?" '' ''"I do, here!" Ratchet threw a small metal earpiece towards Sabre. He grabbed it and put the earpiece in his ear. '' ''"Breaking silence, Scope, where are you? We need immediate dust-off, what's your arrival time?" he shouted into the transponder. Almost instantly, there was an answer. '' ''"Sabre, it's Cherry Scribble! We got an airship right above the complex! The guards are keeping the wardens busy! You get all the kitties down there in the airship, ok!" "Roger that" Sabre replied. They ran into the centre atrium for the prison. A large hole in the ceiling revealed the airship, floating in the sky. '' ''"Everypony on a Pegasus!" Feathermay called and together, they flew up the large gap into the airship. Onboard, Cherry Scribble, Scope, Mairwen, Rumble and Cloud Spark's friends were waiting for them. '' ''"Ratchet, please take control! It's a pain in the flank flying this thing." Scope told Ratchet and he sped off to the bridge. Feathermay, Sabregust, Cloud Spark and Lorikeet tried to walk off, but the rest of the ponies blocked them. They were mad. Very mad. And none were as made as Princess Luna herself. "WHY DID YOU FOLLOW THEM LORIKEET AND FEATHERMAY!?!" she screamed at them with the Canterlot Voice. The mares had a sheepish look on their face. '' ''"Because.." they replied. "we thought they had a crush on each other." Luna looked at them, then laughed. '' ''"You silly fillies, why would they? I asked them on that mission to test their combined leadership." Cloud Spark and Sabregust's eyes were wide open. '' ''"A...test..." they muttered. '' ''"Yes, a test! My sister and I knew you were both the best military leaders in Equestria, but we needed to see how much you could rely on each other, and the truth be told, this 'mishap' actually gave better results than without you ponies involved." ''Cloud Spark was in shock. Sabregust was about to burst into tears again. Luna came up to them and gave both of them a hug. "You proved yourselves heroes together. Cloud Spark, you have shown the true power of your leadership, and Sabregust, you have shown your ability to adapt and change in time. Your brother would have been proud of you, Cloud Spark, and your parents too, Sabregust." Both were now frozen in shock. Then tears appeared in their eyes, not of pain, but of joy. '' ''"Brohoof?" Sabre asked Cloud Spark. '' ''"Brohoof." she replied. '' ''"Wait a moment, but what about the seperatists, were they real?" asked Rainbow Dash. '' ''"Not really..." replied Twilight Sparkle. '' ''"You were in on this too?" asked Feathermay. '' ''"'Yeah, sorry, they were just griffion guards. They agreed to this exersise and pretended to be enemies." The ponies nodded their heads in agreement. ''' ''"Well done Sabre!" Mairwen cried and hugged Sabregust. '' ''"Well done, Cloud Spark!" Rumble cried and hugged Cloud Spark. '' ''"So, what's the next stop?" asked Pinkie Pie. '' ''"Home, where else?" replied Ratchet. The airship fired its engines and began to peacefully fly across the sea, back to their homeland. "So Cloud Spark..." asked Thunderlane. "Are you still going out with me?" '' ''"Of course!" replied Cloud Spark, and she kissed Thunderlane on the cheek. '' ''"What about you Sabre, still going out with me?" asked Glimmer Beam, still tired from the injury. '' ''"Why would I refuse?" replied Sabregust, and he kissed Glimmer on the cheek. '' ''"OK! I already had to deal with my best friend with all the icky stuff, not from you guys too!" shouted Lorikeet, fed up with all the romance. Everypony shared a hearty laugh as the dawn rose again, and the horizon was filled with the buildings of Manehatten. '' ''"Objective Complete." Sabre muttered. Trivia *This story was spontantously made. *This story takes place after or beyond the standard storyline for both main characters. *This story contains spoilers of events in My Little Pony: Story of Sabregust *This story, despite being a Regular Fic, is more aimed at early teenagers. Category:Fanfictions Category:Regular Fic Category:My Little Pony: The Story of Sabregust